


The Other Half Of My Powers

by AndromedaCrewe367



Category: Original Work
Genre: Control, Don't Like Don't Read Is The Motto For This Book, Fighting, Gen, Gray - Freeform, Heroes, Learning to control powers, Philosophy, Villains, a character smokes, a human race with powers, black - Freeform, cursing, kind of a Soulmate AU, not really - Freeform, once in a generation power, powers, they're called the apex, this is an original work, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaCrewe367/pseuds/AndromedaCrewe367
Summary: Heroes and villains. In most stories that you read, the roles are well defined. It's black and white. However, this story will be more focused on the gray area. The line that's full of philosophical love and warfare. When you first approach the border, and it doesn't matter what side you come from, it may seem thin: a small spider string holding everything into balance. But if you walk on the line long enough, if you don't fall out of balance first, you may find it to be the very thing that puts the world into perspective.For centuries the apex race has lived peacefully hidden on earth. The humans never suspect anything, mainly because as time went on it's become easier and easier to hide from them. Not only that, a powerful mage was able to create a small dimension, one the lives on earth but hides them from entering. It's small enough to hold the entire race, it would be crowded, sure, but it can certainly happen. However the tiny dimension is only for a school, one that helps teach the new generation of apex to use their gifts properly. I would have said the right way but that would mean that there is one when nothing is truly right or wrong.





	1. Welcome To My WOrld

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on wattpad, but the title is slightly different (My Powers' Other Half). It is an original work, meaning that I created the characters, plot, and everything else that you will read. There will be scenes where mental illness will be discussed and other things dealing with it. I will put down a trigger warning for those that have a bit of a harder time getting through those scenes. Anyways, I hope every enjoys reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy, as well as having a great day/night.

**Heroes and villains.** In most stories that you read, the roles are well defined. It's black and white. However, this story will be more focused on the gray area. The line that's full of philosophical love and warfare. When you first approach the border, it doesn't matter what side you come from, it may seem thin: a small spider string holding everything into balance. But if you walk on the line long enough, if you don't fall out of balance first, you may find it to be the very thing that puts the world into perspective. 

There are no real definitions of evil and good. The world will forever go on and on about what truly defines evil and what defines good. It's not that simple. Ideas, rules, and philosophies can't be sorted into two categories. People have tried but it never ends well, it always ends in disaster. There have been debates taken to the extreme point of war, of hurt words. But no one learns, no one has ever stepped on the line to look at both sides in their true form. Rather they step over it, looking at one side at a time. Society will forever never look at all three perspectives because they are so focused on the idea that black and white are completely different. They become so focused on one thing they never reach the border, they don't come close.

Humans are simple beings. They spend an eternity trying to find the very thing that makes them tick, that gives them purpose. The apex know better. They don't need to look for answers that will answer these questions because they already know them. They know their purpose and what makes them tick. Most importantly, they've already divided black, gray, and white in the correct way. What they perceive to be the right way. 

An apex is mostly human, the only thing that makes them stand out from the rest of humanity are their talents. A mixture of magic and a small part of evolution will do that to you. It will give you gifts, powers, inhuman abilities. You can call it whatever you would like, that doesn't take away from the fact that a single apex could take over the world if they truly wanted to.

For centuries the apex race has lived peacefully hidden on earth. The humans never suspect anything, mainly because as time went on it's become easier and easier to hide from them. Not only that, a powerful mage was able to create a small dimension, one that lives on earth but hides anyone from seeing and entering. It's small enough to hold the entire race, it would be crowded, sure, but it can certainly happen. However this tiny dimension is only for a school, one that helps teach the new generation of apex to use their gifts properly. I would have said the right way but that would mean that there is one when nothing is truly right or wrong.

Matrinka's School For The Apex. This place holds some of the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth. Here, we not only learn how to control our gifts, we also learn about how our gifts affect our psyche and appearances.

There are five levels (Or grades). You only need to know one of these levels. Level Three: Central. This level is where I began my journey on learning about the typical psychology of an Apex and learning how genetic makeup plays a role in our powers.


	2. The Mage

**You would think that a school meant for powers wouldn't have much handwritten work.** Well, it's the complete opposite. Right now, my psyche teacher is making everyone write an essay. I would go into detail about the topic but it may bore everyone. For now, I think I'll just explain things if the situation calls for it. 

It's starting to get late, my internal clock is screaming at me. What it's screaming about? I have no idea. Would I like to know? Probably. But at this moment I could care less. School has been stressful lately with my homework being given out every chance they get and passing out test after test. Most of the tests are handwritten, however the ones that really count are the gifted tests. It's where they test how much control you have over your powers and what you can do with them. I don't have to take them. They say that there is a program for special cases like mine when really there isn't. I can see through every little lie they tell. 

I spin around in my chair, trying to focus back on my essay. However, that seems about impossible because I'm so focused on trying to be focused that all I can think about is trying to focus. 

Knock, Knock, Knock! "Don't forget to fuel your brain and powers by eating lunch!" 

I suppress my giggles and open the door. "You do know it's dinner time and not lunch, right?" 

Bodhavan Day. My best friend. The school doesn't have a PA system so someone has to go around the school letting everyone know when breakfast, lunch, and dinner is ready. I don't know why but they thought that one of the biggest class clowns of the school should do it. To be honest I find it hilarious, mainly because he has to say that three times everyday. /

"Hey, it's not that funny. It's actually quite annoying. I mean, why can't I just go around yelling at everyone that it's mealtime?" Bodhavan slung his arm over my shoulders. Compared to my 5'3" height, he's a good foot taller than me. 

"Because they know what you say wouldn't exactly be appropriate." He rolled his eyes at my statement. 

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to lead the tours for the novices."

"First of all they are all new and young, meaning that they haven't matured yet. Besides, what's with the attitude?" 

"The essay they gave out in psychology is making me want to go psycho. I mean, how can they expect someone that can barely read english to write in english. They couldn't have made it easier for everyone and do it all in Latin. Speaking of which, have you finished yours?" Havan opened the door for me as we left the female dorms.

"First of all, only the mages can read and write Latin. Second, the spoken language here is english. Thirdly, and to answer your question, I've only got a page done so I'll have to do one more to meet the deadline." The sun hasn't fully set yet so there's a bit of light peaking through the trees and from behind buildings. 

"I don't understand how you could write so much. I mean, didn't he make it due this Friday?"

I give him a quizzical look. "It's due tomorrow." 

"What! Great, now I have to stay up all night and complete it. Actually, I have a better idea, I could stay up all night or-" Havan smiled at me with a mischievous look in his eyes."-maybe you can be a wonderful friend and-" 

"No." 

He gave a slight pout. "You didn't even let me finish." 

"You don't have to. I already know what you're going to say. The answer is no." 

"Fine. Only because you're tolerable." I punched his arm as he opened the door to the dining all. 

The smell of food flooded my nostrils, making my mouth water. I look around at everyone, trying to find a good place to sit. At this school, if you sit at the wrong table, you won't just get shoved. Depending on the group and what powers each of them have, you can get cursed, dropped from 300 ft, drenched in water, or leave with third degree burns. Most people tend to stay at the same table, but the others are up for grabs. 

"Alright, you go and find a table while I get us some food." He goes to leave but I grab his harm, forcing him to turn around. 

"Wait, I thought that the faculty said that you couldn't bring food to other people anymore?" I have a slight frown on my face with my eyebrows furrowed. 

"I know, but it's not like they can do anything to stop me. Now, go find somewhere to sit." He smiled and rubbed my head in that brotherly way. 

Fixing my hair, I walk toward a table more on the outside. It's the perfect distance between the trash, bathrooms, and exit. All the tables are round with each one holding six chairs. In order to keep people from moving chairs to another table, the faculty enchanted them so if it's more than five feet from the table, it'll shove itself right back into place. Fortunately I never experienced this; however, seeing Havan being shoved into a table was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing for an hour. 

I pick a seat facing everyone. I'm not a huge fan of someone sneaking up behind me. Considering how bullying is a thing that takes place here as well, I'd rather not be surprised at what some people might do to me. Besides, I also like to people watch, I like to watch how everyone communicates within their cliques and how they interact with one another. 

If you think that humans are interesting, you should watch apexes. With their powers playing a factor into how they act and how they look physically, it's quite a colorful show. Speedsters will typically be skinny and have blonde hair. Those who can fly suffer from albinism, and those who control the earth will usually have melanism strongly present. 

The most interesting were the mages. Depending on their affinity and division of magic, it greatly affects their eye and hair color. Havan is a mage, and with his affinity being an old necklace and his division of magic being casting, his hair is a dark blue. The eyes of a mage can vary a bit, they usually stand a normal color but when they're using their magic it glows a brighter color of their hair. Havan's standing color is brown, almost black, and his eyes glow a neon blue when using magic. 

Think of the devil and he shall appear. I smile as I see Havan holding two plates in one hand, two cups in the other, and a roll in his mouth. I guess the staff let him make another plate. As he's walking toward me he nearly trips. I watch a table laugh as Havan's eyes glow blue for a moment. Next thing I know someone faceplants into their food, making everyone laugh even harder. 

I stifle a laugh as Havan sets down our plates and drinks. "They never learn do they." 

"Apparently not. I mean, you would think that they would know not to mess with the mages." Havan takes an aggressive bite out of his roll. 

"Maybe they learn better from their mistakes?" I stab at my macaroni. 

"Hmm, whatever. At least it'll be one less person to worry about." 

We both sat in comfortable silence as we ate our food, but unfortunately nothing stays peaceful for long. Coral, Terra, and Ember had decided to approach the table. Now, this clique is what we like to call 'The Elementals'. Coral has the power to control water, Terra can control the earth, and Ember can control fire. 

For as long as I've been here, they've made it their mission to make my life miserable. I've never used my powers in front of anyone, well except Havan, which had led them to believe that I don't have any powers. The gene that gives us our abilities never passed onto me. 

Coral speaks up first. "Move. This is our table." 

"Sorry, babe, this table is already taken," Havan just leans back into his chair, smirking. 

"First, don't call me babe, you're not my boyfriend. Second, we got to the hall first." Coral put her manicured hand on her hip. 

"No can do. Besides, it's not my fault that you and your little-" Coral sighed and interrupted him. 

"Havan, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. Just move your smokey-ass." She put her plate on the table and shifted her weight on her other leg. 

"There are plenty of seats, I don't see why you can't sit here with us." They all make a disgusted face. 

"Can't risk our reputation by letting people see us sit here with a fraud. Isn't that right, Tora?" Ember spoke up this time. 

"Hey, Carol?" Havan's voice became dangerously low as he leaned forward in his seat. "Control your dog before I have to do it again." Again? What does he mean by again? 

Well it must have struck a nerve because Coral's face turned sour as Ember's red hair started to catch on fire. 

Coral leaned forward, putting both of her hands on either side of her plate. "Move. Now." 

Havan's eyes start to glow dangerously. "Leave. Before your dinner and your clothes disappear."

There was complete silence all throughout the hall. No one moved for a solid two minutes before Terra had decided slam her fist onto the table, causing it to break. The reaction is instantaneous. Havan starts reciting a spell, I have no clue which one, and Coral gathers as much water as she can. 

The next thing I know is that I'm in my dorm, soaking wet.


End file.
